Perfect guy, perfect movie
by Awkward.Aimee
Summary: Damon and yourself are out to see a movie. Things get a little heated. Rating: MA


My hand _slowly_ slides down the muscly back of my lover as we passionately kiss at the back of the movie theatre. His fingers gripping my hair, then brushing it lightly, over and over.

Still kissing, he pushes back the arm of the chair that is, _was_, separating us, sending the popcorn flying into the empty row behind us. Not a second after, we've stopped kissing so I can unhesitantly _plunge _my body into the space where the arm was, and_ fling _my legs over Damon's_. With his stro_ng,** bulging** biceps, he pulls my legs open. Spreading them so I rest on top of his lap. He notices my sexy, black panties peaking from my short skirt. He gives me a _devilish_ grin with his full, rose lips and says, "I like your choice of underwear." Showing his straight, pearly white teeth.

I grip his face firmly with both my hands, look into his green eyes, and start kissing him again. Whilst his move down, squeezing my arse **hard**, making me thrust forward a little. It isn't long after that when I feel his cock hardening and _rising_, causing sexual friction between our eager genitals.

As I feel his body uncontrollably thrusting towards me, I notice my heart pounding faster and my pussy becoming wet. The thrusting is pushing his cock to and from my vagina, forcing me to stop kissing him, saying his name, telling him not to stop and letting out a pleasurable _sigh_.

I turn to look at the front of the theatre. The few people watching the movie are unaware of our sexual endeavours. For now anyway.

It is hard to keep control of what is happening. It's becoming **heated** and I **want** more.

As soon as I undo the first button of his shirt, Damon's hands are already undoing my bra. With soft pecks here and there, we remove each others tops, revealing my breasts and his perfectly shaped pecks and sweet, desirable body. Before I know it, our hands are already exploring. His, **firmly** groping my tits and letting out his first moan of pleasure. Whilst mine are tracing the _creases_ of his abs.

I **ache** for something more intimate and a more heated atmosphere. By now, the couple a few rows in front of us have noticed due to the creaks of the chairs and our moaning. It seems like they just can't stop staring. That doesn't matter though. _I do better with an audience_.

I push his face towards my tits and start undoing his buckle. He **grabs** my breasts with all his might, giving me sexual relief, **yelping** for more. He starts to _nibble_ at my nipples, making them perk.

By then, his pants are undone and I _thrust_ against his dick one last time before slowly sliding my way down his body and onto the floor.

I pull his denim pants and boxers down to around his knees, revealing his_ 7 inch_, **hard** cock, well hung balls and his tone thighs. Just looking at them makes me_ shiver_ with pleasure. I grab his dick hard and spit on it, giving him a sexy look before I go in for the action. I start by licking the head of his penis _ever so softly_ and _slowly_ glide my hand up and down the veiny, thick body of the penis.

After a minute or two, I find myself _squeezing_ my left breast with my free hand and _sliding_ it down to finger my vagina. It's then that I start sucking his large cock fast. Occasionally using the hand I'm fingering with to squeeze his balls firmly.

Fingering and playing with my clit is getting me all worked up. I start to slow down the sucking and also start using my teeth lightly to brush his cock, paying **special** attention to the head.

It was then that Damon declared I stopped. "_It's your turn_," he said, winking at me is the **most** sexy way and flicking his chocolate brown hair away from his face. He pushes back more arms from chairs in the same row, then helps me stand up. The top of my head blocks a small corner of the movie screen, but no one notices. It was also then that I noticed the couple were not watching us anymore and were no longer in their same position. I start looking around for them when my lover _tugs_ me and **throws** me onto the bed-like, chairs.

He starts by _sweetly_ kissing me, heading towards my tits, my stomach, then my inner thighs. He _carefully_ caresses the 'V' area of my body as he softly licks and sucks my thighs, making me orgasm from doing only that. **Knowing** he is doing it right. like he is some **_sex god_**, he makes his way towards the vaginal area, _softly_ kissing around and on the flaps. I feels **_so_** good. It's the kind of tickle that I like.

He removes my black panties with his teeth, it's **so** hot, and** forces** my body to start moving in a circular motion by playing with and licking my clit. He starts to _slowly_ insert his fingers into my vagina. Getting_ faster_ and **harder**, it makes me **bellow**! Half the theatre has turned around, probably only able to see his arse. I heard one lady scream, but that wasn't going to stop us.

Damon slaps his cock on the vaginal area several times getting ready to insert it. He slowly punctures my vagina with his hard cock, makings us both _groan_ with such delight. He starts by _pushing_ and **pulling** slowly, going balls deep. I grab and _squeeze_ my right tit as he plays with my left.

He starts picking up the pace as the sex scene from the movie has started, making us _**so**_ turned on and _**so**_ horny. He starts to _lurch_ back so his cock is just in the vagina, then** thrusts** forth with all his strength. I start bitting my lip. The more he does this the more I want to **scream**!

The man and woman from the movie start making pleasurable sounds and I take this as my opportunity. Hopefully they will just think it is good surround sound. I let the sounds and word _pour_ from my mouth, listening to my lovers sexual _moans_ and _groans_ as he obeys my orders. "**Ahh, yer. Ohhh yes, Damon. Just keep fucking me, baby. Just keep doing it! Just keep fucking me! Harder, babe! Harder! Faster! Ohh, yes! Right there, Damon! Yes, yes, yes!"** Before I know it, we're both orgasming. My toes are _curling_, I **clench** the edge of the chair and he **grabs** both of my tits, _digging_ his fingers into them as he_ pushes_ and _pulls_ them as he swiftly does the same to my vagina. His face is scrunched up and his eyes are giving the sensation that he is feeling pleasures and **burning** for more.

The feeling passes and he removes his_ hard_,_ wet_ cock, then slaps my still tingly vagina with it again. He sits on top of my stomach, his dick laid out in front of him. He grabs my hands carefully and _places_ them on either side of my breasts. He holds them for a minute as we glare into each others eyes. His green eyes _glowing_ as usual, but this time, with _desire_. It was at that moment I knew all of this **was** right. That this means something to him.

The moment flees when Damon looks down to my breasts and _squeezes_ my hands to press my tits together. This is what I've been waiting for. I've always wanted to try this. He stares into my eyes again, inserting his cock into the _tight_ space between my breasts. He **cries** with enjoyment. He moves _slowly_, increasing the speed **fast**. I open my mouth a few times, letting the head of his dick enter.

I look up at his face and see that his eyes look _intimate_, but showing he is at his _weakest moment_. He_ bites_ his lip and **throws** his head back, _**clenching**_ his legs and orgasming. I **know** he is about to cum. Not long after, Damon removes his cock, spraying his cum all over my breasts and body, letting out a sigh of relief

We gather our cloths and items, get dressed and start heading out before the movie has finished. When we were just outside the door, a man in uniform asked us, "are you coming from the movie where people are having intercourse?" I didn't know what to say. That couple must had told them. My lover had it under control though. "Yes, and it was so bad that we had to leave." The man nodded and proceeded into the theatre. As we walk away hugging, Damon says, "the only bad part about that was you, you _naught little devil_. " he winks at me and I look away with the **biggest** grin on my face. This was **the most** exhilarating time of my life.


End file.
